Pasos
by apparently.clowns.kill
Summary: Hay 5 pasos para aceptar cualquier cosa. Puck los aprende de la mala manera. Purt. Finn/Kurt.


**Autor: ACK**

**Titulo: Pasos**

**Pareja: Puck/Kurt**

**Advertencia: BoyXBoy**

**Resumen: Hay 5 pasos para aceptar cualquier cosa. Puck los aprende de la mala manera. Purt.**

**Disclaimer: Glee, personajes y demás… u.u no es mió. Hago esto sin fines de lucro por que definitivamente nadie en sus 5 me pagaría. Esto está hecho, movido y promocionado por el ocio, la demasía de tiempo libre.**

**..::..::..::..::..::..Pasos..::..::..::..::..::..**

**Negación: ****Acción y efecto de negar**

No. _No_. Nop. Claro que no. ¡Que estupidez!

Miró a Mercedes como si le hubieran salido varias narices extra y un lindo par de alas que combinaban. Analizó cada una de las palabras que había soltado la chica hacia no diez segundos.

"_Se lo que sientes por Kurt."_

-¿Perdón?-preguntó mas que confuso ante la _fashionista_ delante de el.- ¿Lo que siento por Hummel?

-Si, las ultimas dos semanas no paras de verlo y, tal vez no te des cuenta, pero no lo has tirado al bote de la basura o lanzado un slushie, además prácticamente tienes que amarrarte a lo mas cercano cada vez que lo vez pasar con la chamarra de Finn o tomados de la mano. Hoy confirmaste mis sospechas al casi venirte encima cuando empezó a bailar con Mr. Shue.

-No, no, no. Mira Oprah, -_Brillante sobrenombre, Puck,_ se dijo a el mismo,- ¿no haz pensado que probablemente todo eso tenga que ver con el hecho de que no entiendo como _eso_-Mercedes tembló ligeramente con furia- pudio cambiar a mi mejor amigo hacia el otro bando.

La chica se dio la vuelta, claramente harta del egocéntrico y cerrado comportamiento del estudiante (si es que a lo que hacia Puck le podías llamar estudiar) frente a el.

-Lo que tú digas, Noah. Solo te advierto algo… hace mucho que no veía a mi amigo así de feliz y lleva años queriendo estar con Finn, así que si se te ocurre ir un día con esa linda cara y tus músculos a confundirlo y veo una sola marca de infelicidad en mi niño, deberías saber que _yo _se donde vives.

Puck no sabía si reír por la amenaza o llorar por que conocía a Mercedes y sabía que era capaz de hacerlo.

Pero sabia que definitivamente (No. _No._ Nop. Claro que no. ¡Que estupidez!) a el no le gustaba Hummel, ni evitaba tirarlo al bote de basura para que oliera a shampoo y cítricos por el resto del día (se regaño a si mismo al preguntarse como sabia a que olía Kurt) o titarle un slushie para no tener que ver sus ojos relampagueantes pidiendo que ("_por favor, oh, gran, Lady Gaga_") las manchas se quitaran de su Oscar de la Renta.

Y no, claro que no, tampoco sentía como su estomago hacia piruetas cada vez que la pequeña figura de Kurt aparecía en el pasillo nadando en la (realmente) enorme chamarra de Finn y la sonrisa mas orgullosa que alguna vez le haya visto a alguien o cuando la manaza de el QB* tomaba la delicada mano de Kurt y ambos apestaban a confianza.

_No, _ni siquiera estuvo cerca de "venirse encima" cuando Mr. Shue le dijo a Kurt que le tenía una nueva coreografía y lo puso a bailar junto a el. (¿Era su imaginación o la coreografía implicaba mover las caderas un poco _demasiado_?) Respondió esa pregunta cuando notó como Finn pensaba en el cartero justo en medio de la clase.

Y seria una blasfemia decir que pasaba la mitad del día viendo el pelo perfecto del chico, o sus ojos que cambiaban con el estado de animo (azul claro era feliz, mientras que verde oscuro era enojado), ni miraba sus piernas largas en el entrenamiento de football y no, no, no miraba el trasero de Hummel. ¡Nunca!

Así que trágate eso, Mercedes, por que a Noah "Puck" Puckerman NUNCA le gustaría Hummel.

**Enojo: ****Movimiento del ánimo que suscita ira contra alguien.**

¿¡Por que Finn podía tenerlo todo!?

Tenia _la_ reputación, tenia _el _juego, tenia _la _madre mas cariñosa, tuvo a _la _chica (vamos, Quinn podía ser un poco temperamental pero se te olvidaba en el momento en el que la veías con su uniforme) y tenia _al _chico.

¿Y Puck?

Bueno, el tambien tenia una reputación, de matón, de estupido, tenia el juego (por que siempre era Puck el que anotaba-a menos que fuera Kurt-) simplemente no se lo reconocían, su madre era cariñosa pero lo desheredaría si se enteraba de que el 90% de las chicas con la que habia estado no eran judías y era un chico de quien estaba estúpidamente enamo-… ehm, nada, tenía a Quinn, ni más ni menos que una embarazada-y-chillona Quinn diciéndole que todas las cosas que pasaban en su vida eran culpa suya y tenia al chico, en sus sueños, todas las noches, claro.

Entonces era razonable que lo único que pasaba en su mente en ese momento (además de lo bien que Kurt se veía con ese jersey morado) era la imagen mental y el deseo de romperle la nariz a Finn.

Y tambien estaba enojado con Kurt, por que ¿Cómo hacía el chico para tener una piel tan suave (lo sabía por que tenía que tocarlo para tirarlo al contenedor de basura), un aroma tan intoxicante, unos ojos tan brillantes y un trasero tan perfecto?

Ahora que lo pensaba… no, no estaba enojado con Kurt.

**Culpa: ****Imputación a alguien de una determinada acción como consecuencia de su conducta.**

Bueno, en su defensa, tenia que decir que todo era culpa de Kurt.

Era su culpa que Puck supiera que olía a cítricos por que solo Hummel usaba tantos productos que estaba seguro que el chico tenia que hacer inventario una vez a la semana.

Era su culpa que Puck quisiera besarlo por que solo Hummel (y las chicas) usaban ese lipstick de cereza que daba "no solo brillo, pero también suavidad" (culpable, lo leyó de la etiqueta).

Era su culpa que Puck no pudiera evitar mirarlo todo el tiempo por que solo Hummel invertia la mitad de su tiempo libre en arreglarse y combinar a la perfección, todas y cada una, de las prendas que poseía y la otra mitad en ser tan suave y perfecto.

Era su culpa que Puck tuviera que resistirse de brincarle encima por que solo Hummel usaba jeans que parecía que podían explotar si se sentaba (aunque nunca lo hacian y Puck no sabía si estaba agradecido por eso o no).

Era su culpa que Puck quisiera romperle la nariz a Anderson por que solo al entrenador Ken se le ocurría meter a Kurt a la práctica y permitir que Jeremiah Anderson (un orangután que fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza y media a Hummel y tenia casi el triple de masa corporal) lo tacleara.

Era su culpa que Puck le estuviera gritando a Finn del mismo modo en el que lo hace una madre a un hijo irresponsable por que solo al QB se le ocurría quedarse como inútil mientras veía como su-pequeño y ligeramente frágil- novio (siempre odio esa palabra, mas ahora) era aplastado por Jeremiah.

Era su culpa que Puck tuviera que aguantar las ganas de estrellar al Doctor contra la pared por que solo al Dr. se le ocurría decirle a Finn y a el que Kurt tendría que usar el yeso un mes y el collarín dos semanas.

Era su culpa ser tan condenadamente lindo cuando se quejaba de que así no podría usar su nuevo Alexander McQueen.

Así que si, todo era culpa de alguien más. No Puck.

**Depresión: ****Acción y efecto de deprimir o deprimirse.**

Vamos, Puck no se encerraba en su cuarto con música triste hasta que caía dormido entre lágrimas y susurros por no poder tener al chico que _deseaba_ (no se atrevía a usar otra palabra, todavía).

El no era una niñita, o la Srta. Pillsbury.

Puck lidiaba con la depresión de una manera mucho más masculina. Normalmente un par de shots y una noche con una chica fácil bastaban para que ese dolorcillo de cabeza desapareciera hasta que recuperara la conciencia en una cama desconocida.

Oh, claro, hasta que se le ocurrió cambiar los "shots" por tragos de una Coca-Cola y la noche con la "chica fácil" por una tarde con Kurt y no recuperaba la conciencia en una "cama desconocida" sino que después de un par de segundos después de haber –prácticamente- engullido la boca de Kurt y este no había movido nada mas que la mano para alejarlo y decirle que estaba con Finn.

Así que Puck volvió al plan inicial, si, ese de las niñitas.

**Aceptación: ****Acción y efecto de aceptar**.

El lunes Puck aceptá que tal vez un fin de semana de estar comiendo helado como si de eso dependiera su vida y viendo películas que hacían a su madre, a Quinn y a casi cualquier chica, llorar desconsoladamente (y nunca admitiría que se le escapo una lagrimita con "La Vida es Bella"), no era suficiente para olvidar que el mejor beso de toda su vida había sido con un chico quien no le había correspondido y eso era bastante negativo.

El martes Puck aceptó que Kurt y Finn eran una pareja, que Finn podía besar a Kurt cuando quisiera, tocarlo, abrazarlo. Que Kurt era fiel por que la única otra persona que alguna vez rechazó un beso suyo (después de todo el era Puck, todo un semental) fue Susie LaCroix en cuarto grado y había sido por que sus labios se habían atorado con los brackets. Y sabía que Kurt nunca habria rechazado un beso de Finn, incluso si fueran Kurt y Puck los que estuvieran juntos. Eso simplemente le enfurecía.

El miércoles Puck aceptó que tal vez, y después de todo, si era un poquito de su culpa que estuviera loco por Kurt.

El jueves Puck aceptó frente a Finn que sentía algo por Kurt. Ese mismo día también aceptó frente al Director, Mr. Shue y la enfermera que el moretón que tenia en la mandíbula se le había hecho Finn, en una pelea por un chico. Y apenas salió de ahí aceptó frente a Kurt que se había deprimido toda la semana por que el había rechazado un beso suyo. También aceptó frente a Kurt que el beso si significó algo para el.

Y fue el viernes que Puck aceptó, mientras veía a Finn y a Kurt llegar a tercera base en el desierto auditorio, que una luz de razón lo golpeo tan fuerte que casi hace que caiga de bruces. A _el, _Noah "Puck" Puckerman, le _gustaba demasiado_ el pequeño, extravagante e inexperto chico gay, Kurt Hummel. Tal vez hasta podía decir que se estaba enamorando mas de el cada momento.

* * *

**¿RR?**

**ACK**


End file.
